


Lost And Found

by unaspectre



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace Matthews has a special gift, when Phil Coulson sees it in action he knows she would be a valuable asset to SHIELD.<br/>It's a decision he might regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost And Found

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm trying to write in this universe. Idea hit me and couldn't write anything else until I finished it.  
> Not sure I got the characters right, I've also not had this betad.  
> This gets darker near the end.  
> Enjoy.

Phil Coulson first met Grace Matthews when he decided to try the new coffee shop on his block, she was behind the counter her long strawberry-blonde hair tied back neatly and, as it was quiet, she was sitting drawing the vase of flowers beside her. She’d served him his cappuccino and blueberry muffin with a warm smile that reached her dark blue eyes before returning to her sketching.

As he was in the city for the next few weeks he stopped off each day at the same time, by day four she knew his order, was making it before he stepped in the door and had it sitting ready by the time he reached the counter.

In all honesty Phil didn’t really think about her much, other than thinking she was efficient but when he returned after two weeks on a mission she’d smiled at him.

“My nine forty-five cappuccino and blueberry muffin,” she said when he stepped up to the counter his first day back, “I was wondering what had happened to you.”

“I had business outside the city,” he replied, using the standard line he gave whenever someone noted his absence.

“Your usual?”

He nodded unable to not smile back at her warm smile. Once she’d given him his coffee and muffin he headed over to his usual table to relax for a while before heading home. Unfortunately at the table beside him was a little girl crying.

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” Grace asked as moved to the child before he could get annoyed.

“Lost my bunny,” the girl sniffed.

The child’s mother sighed harassed, “I was sure I had it with me.”

Phil had watched interested as Grace took the girl’s hand for a moment, “I bet I can find your bunny.”

“Really?” suspicion filled the child’s voice.

Grace smiled and walked out the shop then around the corner. To Phil’s surprise she returned with a toy rabbit. She handed the toy to the girl who hugged it tightly.

“Thank you,” the mother gushed, “Thank you.”

“How did you do that?” Phil asked as she passed his table.

Grace gave him an innocent look and shrugged, “It’s a gift.”

 

Phil returned to the coffee shop each day for the rest of the week, each day getting his usual cappuccino and muffin while making small talk with Grace hoping that she would do her trick again so he could observe a little closer. 

He finally got lucky eight days later when he knew his time was running out, he had to leave the city soon. The owner of the shop was in that day and just as Phil was finishing his drink he heard the annoyed sigh.

“Where the hell are my keys?” the man snapped in annoyance.

Phil watched as Grace walked behind him, she rested her hand on his arm to slide past before calling back, “You left them in the office on the desk.”

As he disappeared, Phil knew he had something. He was just not precisely sure what exactly.

 

“What do you want me to do?”

Phil sighed at his boss’s question, “I want permission to see if this is something.”

“Because she can find things?” scepticism filled Fury’s voice.

“Sir,” Phil pushed, “It’s just a theory but,” he sighed, trying to describe why he wanted to investigate this further, “It’s the way she did it.”

Fury stared at him, his eye boring into Phil as he thought before he nodded, “Okay. It’s your project. Let me know how it goes.”

“Sir?”

Fury chuckled, “Coulson, you’ve proven that you have good instincts. You know what you’re doing. If you need anything let me know.”

A little stunned Phil didn’t move after the dismissal for a few moments until Fury coughed pointedly.

Duly chastised Phil left to look into Grace. Three hours later he was frustrated as there was nothing in her background to suggest anything out of the ordinary. Father had died when Grace was three, mother had remarried two years later and had two other kids. Mother and stepfather had then been killed in a car crash the day before Grace turned eighteen, leaving her to care for her younger siblings.

Finally he decided the background check was going to get him nowhere and this would need the direct approach.

*********************************************

Grace grimaced annoyed as the doorbell rang; she’d just gotten off the phone with Kitty who was driving her crazy by being a whiney brat. Thankfully she was staying with her best friend for the weekend meaning Grace was looking forward to a weekend of complete peace and quiet with her favourite movies but without her baby sister.

Opening the door she stared at the man standing there.

“Miss Matthews,” Mr ‘cappuccino and blueberry muffin’ stated to her stunned expression, “I’m Agent Phil Coulson and I was hoping to talk to you.”

“What?” she stared at him completely bemused.

“I work for the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division,” he continued.

“That’s quite a mouthful,” was all Grace could think of to say.

Phil shrugged, “We get that a lot.”

“Agent Coulson,” Grace started.

“Call me Phil,” he told her before asking, “Can I come in?”

Grace wasn’t sure precisely why she said yes but for some reason she knew she could trust Agent ‘Call me Phil’ Coulson. It was something that happened very rarely but there were times when she would meet someone and she would know then and there that she could trust them completely.

It had been years since it had happened, the last time was with her younger brother Stewart’s math’s teacher who had taken him in hand and helped him get a scholarship.

“What can I do for you?” Grace asked as he sat across from her although she had a good idea what he was there for.

“It’s about your gift,” Phil said with a slight smile.

Grace sighed, “Of course. You were far too interested in that.”

“Miss Matthews, I’m not here to frighten you,” Phil said, his voice soothing, “But your ability to find lost items is an impressive skill I’ve never come across before. I have a weakness for needing to know about things once my interest is peaked.”

“Then ask me,” Grace shrugged, sincerity in her voice, “I’ll answer whatever you want to know.”

Phil stared at her for a moment before nodding, “How long have you been able to find things?”

Grace shrugged, “All my life.”

“And you need to touch people to find where their items are?”

Grace chewed her lip for a moment, “If I touch someone when they’re focussed on their lost object it makes it easier. But I can do it from a picture if they’ve touched it though it’s not always as easy.”

Phil mused over this for a few moments, “What about people? Can you find them?”

“I’ve never tried,” Grace confessed.

“Would you like to?”

 

Grace sat in the small room she’d been brought to when she’d agreed to let him test her gift. She wasn’t sure precisely why she’d agreed. She’d never had the urge to find out why she had her gifts or to try and test their limits, it was just something she did. 

“Miss Matthews,” Phil said as he entered the room, “Sorry for keeping you waiting but I wanted to set up a few tests.”

“That’s fine, Agent…Phil,” she corrected herself before telling him, “You should call me Grace.”

“Okay, Grace,” he opened the door, “If you’ll follow me.”

Taking a deep breath she followed him into a larger room that had boards set around the edge. Each one had a photograph on them.

“I asked a few agents to give me an item for me to lose,” he explained, “Before that however we took a photograph and each one put their own on the board. I have also added photographs of personnel who we have told to go get lost for a while.”

“Okay, so what do I do?” she asked nervously.

Phil rested his hand on her shoulder, “You do your thing. Take your time; I’ve got nothing else planned for today.”

 

“Well?”

Phil took a seat across from his boss before he answered, “She found every item easily. The people were more interesting.”

Fury tilted his head in thought, “Interesting how?”

“Well,” he paused trying to phrase this right, “Unlike her ability to find inanimate objects with no problem, which will make her extremely useful when Barton ‘loses’ reports, Grace has a little more difficulty finding people. She seems to be able to see the world around them and since one of the agents we told to get lost decided to go visit his girlfriend…”

“Ah,” Fury mused.

Phil shrugged, “Despite that she did manage to give us the way to locate each agent.”

“So you think she’ll be an asset?” Fury asked.

“I think she will,” Phil replied, “If I can persuade her to join up.”

Fury shook his head, “No.”

“No?”

“I don’t think bringing her in completely is a good thing,” Fury told him, he held up his hand to stop Phil arguing, “We won’t need her gifts full time. I’m thinking that we should offer her the post of consultant.”

“Consultant?”

“Precisely,” Fury said, “Whenever we need her you will bring her in.”

Phil stared at him a little bemused.

“You found her; she’s your asset, “Fury told him, “Besides according to her file she has applied for Art College for the semester after her sister goes to college. This means she’ll be able to go.”

Phil raised his eyebrow in bemusement.

“I’m a nice guy,” Fury said with a completely deadpan expression, “I want the girl to follow her dream.”

Phil chuckled, “Or you don’t want to pay her a full salary.”

“Make the offer,” Fury ordered, muttering to himself as Phil left quickly.

*********************************************

Grace nervously chewed on her thumbnail as she followed Phil into the large room filled with people all sitting on computers. In one corner was a whiteboard with three pictures on it. This was the first time she’d been called in since she’d agreed to consult with SHIELD, which she thought sounded much better than what it stood for.

“Miss Matthews,” Phil said, he’d told her they would have to be formal while working, “These are Agents Johnson, Bain and Culver. All three are missing after a mission in Paris.”

“How long have they been missing, Agent Coulson?” Grace asked, as though she knew what she was doing, knowing she had to ask something.

“Two months,” he replied.

She let out a long breath as she moved to the seat in front of the board. 

Phil leaned over her shoulder and gently whispered in her ear, “Take your time.”

Grace did as he told her and nodded she was ready. Phil placed the three pictures on the desk in front of her before sitting a sketchbook and pencil beside her. Grace slowly reached out her hands, placing them on the first photograph. Closing her eyes she concentrated on the man she was trying to find.

She opened her eyes defeated, “I’m sorry.”

“Try again,” Phil encouraged.

“Okay,” she agreed, knowing they were relying on her. Closing her eyes once more she tried to find the man in the picture.

After a few minutes she shook her head, “I can’t,” she whispered, she jumped up and ran out, “I just can’t.”

 

Phil cursed himself as he watched Grace run out of the room. This was the first time he’d called her in for help and he’d already completely blown her confidence.

Glaring at the people who had all turned to watch the new consultant melt down Phil headed out of the room. 

“Restroom,” Barton said from his seat in the rafters.

Phil nodded his thanks before moving to the door, he gently knocked, “Grace?”

Silence answered him and he sighed, “Grace, if you don’t answer me I’m coming in.”

Opening the door slightly when he heard no reply Phil called in once more, “Grace?”

Relieved there was no one else in there he stepped inside the ladies restroom to find Grace sitting on the floor, her back against the wall and her knees pulled up to her chest.

“I can’t do this,” she whispered, “Phil….Agent…”

“It’s Phil,” he stopped her, sliding down the wall to sit at her side, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed you so hard.”

Grace shook her head, “This is why you hired me.”

“But I should have found how you worked instead of expecting you just to work,” Phil countered.

She sighed, “This was meant to easy. Doing the one thing I’ve always been good at for money.”

Phil stood and offered her his hand, “Why don’t we try it another way?”

 

Grace took a seat at the desk in the small office waiting for Phil to come back. He appeared a few minutes later and placed the three pictures on the desk with the sketchpad.

“Just you and me,” he pulled the spare seat over, “The way we did it during the tests with no one else watching, no one expecting anything.”

She looked at him bemused, “Are you sure?”

He nodded, “I believe in you, Grace.”

Grace closed her eyes; she placed her hand on the first photo reaching her mind out to sense the missing agent. Opening her eyes she grabbed the pencil and started to scribble.

“Here,” she handed it to Phil before picking up the second picture, “Okay, number two.”

Fifteen minutes later Phil took the three finished sketches and left the office. Grace dropped her head back against the chair and closed her eyes in relief. She wasn’t sure how long she sat but she jumped slightly when someone touched her arm.

“It’s just me,” Phil calmed her.

“Is it helpful?” Grace asked, “Are you going to be able to find them with it?”

Phil nodded, “It’s given us leads we never had. Can you stay for a few hours?”

“Sure,” Grace nodded.

He squeezed her shoulder, “Grace, you did amazingly well.”

She smiled, “Thank you.”

*********************************************

The pounding on the door woke Grace from her contented sleep. It had been a busy few months for her. Kitty was finally at college meaning Grace had the apartment to herself; her consulting with SHEILD was going really well. So far she’d managed to find a number of missing agents as well as several items that had gone astray.

Despite the reputation Phil Coulson seemed to have within SHIELD of being someone you did not piss off, Grace thought he was a sweetheart. He made sure she felt safe every time she consulted; he didn’t push her when she tried to find whatever they were looking for and he would always bring her home personally taking the time to catch up.

In some ways he was becoming the big brother she’d never had, which made the knocking on the door at 4am something she would happily complain about all day to him without fear.

“What?” she demanded yanking the door open surprised that the man in the suit was not her regular one, “Who are you?”

“Miss Matthews, I’m Agent Jackson Wood,” the dark skinned man introduced himself pulling out his badge, “Your presence has been requested at SHIELD HQ.”

“At 4 am?” Grace groaned tiredly, “It couldn’t wait until dawn, at least?”

Wood shook his head, “I’m afraid not.”

Pushing her hands through her messy hair Grace sighed, “Let me get dressed.”

 

Grace felt something was wrong the moment she stepped into SHIELD headquarters; she didn’t recognise any of the people floating about.

“Miss Matthews,” a man walked towards her, he motioned Wood to leave, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I’m Agent Frank Watson. I need you to locate something for me.”

“Where is Agent Coulson?” Grace asked nervously.

Watson gave her a smile, one that didn’t reach his eyes and made Grace want to take several steps back, “Agent Coulson is unavailable at the moment.”

Grace licked her lips, “Then so am I.”

Watson glared at her and Grace hoped it sounded as confident as she needed it to. 

“Miss Matthews,” Watson continued darkly, “You have two choices in this matter. Either you do the job SHIELD pay you to do or…”

“Or?” Grace couldn’t stop herself asking as he trailed off. 

“I have a cell with your name on it,” he finished, his voice hard and cold.

Grace swallowed hard, “I want to see Agent Coulson.”

Watson sneered at her before yelling, “Wood, take her to a cell.”

The agent who’d escorted her in appeared again and took her arm pulling her out the room. She didn’t struggle knowing his grip would only hurt her if she did. As she was thrown into the small cell she saw a man walk past, his eyes focussed on her before he simply walked on leaving her sitting in a cell.

 

The phone ringing made Phil groan, he reached over and checked who was calling before hitting the button.

“It’s almost 5am, I am sleeping for the first time in seventy-two hours,” he stated coldly, “If this isn’t life or death, Barton…”

“Grace Matthews has been brought in,” Barton cut him off.

Phil sat up sharply, “What?”

“Watson brought her in to work on something,” Barton explained, “When she asked where you were he got a little…anyway, she refused and he threw her in a cell.”

Phil took a few deep breaths, “Keep an eye on her. I’ll be there soon.”

Hanging up Phil dressed quickly, trying to keep his anger in check. He would never admit this to anyone but he had become extremely fond of Grace over the past few months. She was different to most people he worked with; for one thing she was not sarcastic or prone to smart remarks. She was genuine and sweet, not that she was dumb or put up with anybody treating her with anything but respect. 

Then there was Watson who Phil would happily admit to disliking, the man was an idiot and this was him obviously trying to get himself into Fury’s good books after a few recent mistakes.

Watson was someone Phil didn’t normally bother about, that was something Fury needed to sort out but the fact he was trying to use Grace really made him mad. Phil knew his reputation; he’d worked hard to create and maintain it, meaning he was able to stalk through the corridors easily with people jumping out of his way.

“Watson,” he snapped, “Where is Grace Matthews?”

Frank Watson turned and gave him a look of confusion, “No idea.”

Phil felt his jaw clench slightly tighter.

“Coulson,” Barton’s voice made him turn, “Over here.”

“Barton,” Watson snarled but didn’t get a chance to get past Phil who marched towards the man known as Hawkeye.

Phil opened the door and managed not to smile to see Grace sitting there with relief in her eyes.

“Agent Coulson,” she said softly.

“Agent Barton,” Phil forced himself to remain calm around Grace, “Please take Miss Matthews home and stay with her until I come.”

Barton nodded, catching Grace’s arm, “Let’s go.”

Looking a little bemused Grace let him pull her out of the room leaving Phil with Watson.

“You had no right…” Watson started stopping as Phil grabbed him by his lapels and threw him against the wall.

“If you ever pull something like this again,” Phil snarled, “I will personally make sure you are assigned to the darkest corner I can find. Grace Matthews is my asset, go near her again and I will break you.”

With that said Phil let him go and walked calmly out of the cell.

 

Grace sat in her favourite chair a little confused by the man Phil had told to stay with her; he had sat silently since they’d arrived here.

“Do you want some tea, coffee?” Grace asked the silence finally getting to her.

“No, thank you,” he said before adding, “Ma’am.”

Grace sat back, the conversation effectively finished. Finally someone knocked on the door and Grace started to move.

“I’ll check who it is,” Barton stopped her.

To her relief Phil was standing on the other side of the door, he nodded to Barton before walking over to her.

“Are you okay, Grace?” he sat across from her.

“I’ve fine,” she assured him.

“Agent Watson won’t bother you again,” Phil assured her, “From now on if someone comes for you other than myself or Barton then,” he pulled out what looked like a pen and handed it to her, “Hit the button.”

Grace nodded.

“Should I go?” Barton asked.

Phil shook his head, “In a minute. Grace, I should introduce you properly. This is Clint Barton, he’s one of the best SHIELD have,” he turned to the other man, “Do not get a big head,” before looking back at her, “He’s also one of my team. If you need help and I’m not there, you can turn to him. Okay?”

Grace nodded, “Okay.”

*********************************************

Grace arrived back to her apartment after her run. She’d always enjoyed running, when she was in school she’d been on the track team until the accident that had killed her parents.

Opening the door she pulled the band out of her ponytail, letting her sweat drenched hair fall around her shoulders, wandering towards the bathroom she pulled off her sweatshirt gasping in shock as she suddenly saw the man sitting on the window ledge.

“Clint,” she snapped.

“Don’t stop on my account,” he smirked at her, “I’ll get the towels.”

Grace rolled her eyes, “If I said yes you would be climbing out the window.”

He shrugged, “Coulson needs you to come in.”

“I am having a shower first,” Grace told him, “Why didn’t you wait outside?”

“Your neighbours are a little nosy,” he replied, “We don’t want them to start asking who I am.”

“True,” she sighed, “I’ll be a few minutes. Make yourself at home.”

He grinned at her, “Already have.”

Grace had a quick shower, wrapping her hair in a towel before she dressed quickly and headed out to where Clint was waiting for her.

Like Phil, Clint was like a big brother to her. Unlike Phil, Clint flirted with her outrageously at every opportunity.

“So,” she said as she towel dried her hair before twisting it up and clipping it out of her face, “I’m ready.”

Clint nodded and wrapping his arm around her shoulders led her down to the car.

 

“Good morning,” Phil greeted her as they entered the small room they always used when Grace was brought in for a job.

“Morning,” Grace greeted him as she took her seat, “So, who or what am I looking for?”

Phil placed a photograph on the table in front of her, “Agent Marissa Thomson, she went missing last night.”

Grace nodded and pulled over her sketchbook before placing her hands on the photograph. Phil and Clint stood back watching her, waiting for her to give them what they needed. They both moved forward as she let out a gasp of surprise. Grace cried out suddenly, her eyes flying open she pushed herself away from the desk horror covering her face.

“Grace,” Phil demanded, “What’s wrong? What happened?”

Her breath was coming in short gasps, “She’s dead,” was all she said before she ran out the room.

Phil sighed in annoyance, “Barton, let Director Fury know about Thomson. I’ll be back.”

“Where are you going?” Clint demanded.

“My guess,” Phil groaned annoyed, “The ladies restroom again.”

 

“You need a new place to hide,” Phil said as he sat down beside Grace in the same spot he’d found her in a few months before.

Grace wiped the tears from her cheeks, “Its close.”

“I’m sorry,” Phil said softly, “I’m sorry you witnessed that.”

Grace sniffed, “It never occurred to me that I would feel something like that. I never thought…”

As she trailed off Phil placed his arm around her letting her cry against him for a while.

“Come on,” he said, moving away and pulling her to her feet, “I’ll take you home.”

Grace shook her head, “I’d rather help some more if you need me.”

“Are you sure?” Phil asked concerned.

She nodded, “I’m not quitting. Phil, I have helped you guys save people’s lives. I couldn’t do it for Agent Thomson but hopefully I can find whoever hurt her.”

Phil smiled proudly at her, “Okay. Let’s get some lunch first.”

*********************************************

The dart hit the bull’s eye and Grace held her arms up in victory turning she smiled smugly at Clint.

“You have to be cheating,” he groaned.

Grace shook her head as Phil chuckled, “Nope, I’ve just been practicing.”

“The lady won,” Phil said from his seat, beer in his hand as he watched them with amusement, “Pay up, Barton.”

Muttering under his breath Clint pulled out his wallet and grudgingly handed Grace twenty dollars.

“Once out of thirty games,” Grace laughed as she took another drink of her beer, “Get over it.”

They were in the bar near headquarters having their now usual post-consultancy burger and beer. The day Grace had witnessed Agent Thomson’s death she didn’t want to be alone so Phil had suggested they get something to eat. The three of them had picked the bar as Clint recommended the burgers and somehow it had become a ritual.

“I want a rematch,” Clint groused.

Grace shook her head as she retook her seat, “Not right now. I want to revel in my victory for at least one night.”

“Then how about another drink?” Clint demanded.

Grace smiled at him, “I’ll take a soda.”

“One for me too,” Phil added, making him grumble as he headed to the bar.

Phil’s phone rang and he quickly answered it.

“Yes,” he said glancing over at Grace, “Now? Of course, sir. No, we’ll be there in ten minutes.”

Hanging up he quickly moved to Clint, “Forget the drinks; we need to head back to base. Grace, you’re needed.”

 

Grace took the gum Clint offered her as they walked through the corridors of the base, she wished she’d had time to go get changed before coming back in, especially as she was about to meet the actual boss.

She could see Phil was a little disturbed; he’d straightened his tie about six times since they’d left the bar while Clint had his usual ‘nothing bothers me’ look on his face but he kept tapping his finger and thumb on his right hand together which she’d learned over time meant he was worried. They walked into the room they always used to find someone was waiting for them.

“Coulson,” the tall black man, with no hair, an eye patch and a fabulous leather coat stated grimly, “I was beginning to wonder where you were.”

Phil cleared his throat slightly, “Sorry, sir. We were having dinner.”

“Who won the darts?”

At his question Grace threw Clint a smug smile.

“Grace,” Phil moved to her, “This is SHIELD Director Nick Fury. Director, this is Grace Matthews.”

“Miss Matthews,” Fury nodded, “Agent Coulson speaks very highly of both you and your abilities.”

She gave a slightly nervous nod before asking, “What can I do for you?”

Fury motioned her over to the desk, “I need you to see if you can find someone for us.”

“Okay,” she nodded as she moved to the desk, frowning as she saw the photograph instantly recognising him, “Tony Stark?”

“Mr Stark was in Afghanistan to show off some new weapon,” Fury explained to her, “As of an hour ago he’s missing.”

Grace took her seat and a deep breath before closing her eyes resting her hand on the picture. She reached out her mind trying to find the famous weapons maker.

“Well?” Fury demanded when she opened her eyes.

Grace saw Phil grimace at the demand but he said nothing.

“I can’t find anything,” she said, “It’s just sand and rock.”

“You can’t see where Stark is?” Fury asked.

Grace shook her head, “No. Just rock and sand all around him.”

“But he’s alive,” Phil spoke up, “If Grace can sense what’s around him then he is still alive.”

Fury nodded, “Thank you, Miss Matthews. That is all I really needed to know. As long as he’s alive then there’s a chance he’ll get out of this.”

“I’m glad I could help,” Grace said sincerely.

“Agent Coulson, take Miss Matthews and drop her off home,” Fury turned to Phil, “Come back as soon as you’ve done that. Barton, I have an assignment for you.”

Grace allowed Phil to lead her out of the room wishing she could do more.

*********************************************

Grace had been working for SHIELD for just over a year. They had a pattern for these consultations now and she was beginning to love her work. She was also finally at Art College, her dream since long before her parents had died and she had two surrogate big brothers. 

“Afternoon,” she greeted Clint who appeared in front of her when she walked into the building, taking in the bruises and cuts over his face, “You look terrible.”

He shrugged, “Bad day.”

Grace frowned wanting to ask more but she knew that he wouldn’t tell her anything else so she slipped her arm through his, “Are you going to make burger and beer tonight?”

Clint grinned, “Wouldn’t miss it.”

She smiled as they walked through the corridors to her consultation room, stepping inside she saw Phil standing looking grim.

“Grace,” he greeted her with a quick nod, “I’m afraid this is not a good one. Take a seat.”

“Who am I looking for?” she asked, blanching as he placed three photographs in front of her, “They’re kids.”

Phil nodded, “Not our norm but these three children all disappeared from locked houses in the last few hours. No sign of how the kidnapper entered or left with them. I need you to try and find something.”

Grace nodded, “Of course.”

 

Six hours had passed since Grace had begun looking for the children. She’d now used her abilities three times, each time managing to narrow down where they were. Phil and Clint were with her as Phil gave orders over the radio to the agents in the field looking for the kids. She knew both men wanted to be able to do more but neither was going to leave her to deal with this alone. Clint was fetching food and drink as that was all he could do at the moment.

“Grace,” Phil turned to her, “The team are at what we think is the house. We need you to check once more if the kids are there.”

With a deep breath Grace rested her hands across the three pictures closing her eyes.

“They’re at the right house,” Grace said softly, lights and noise outside the room the children were in meant SHIELD was there.

“Excellent,” Phil said, “This is Coulson…”

“Wait,” Grace gasped, “Something’s wrong.”

“Grace?”

“He’s coming in,” she said, she didn’t want to disconnect until she knew they were safe, “He’s…he’s…oh my God…”

Terror and horror filled her, unable to let go Grace began to scream.

 

“Wait, something’s wrong.”

At Grace’s voice Phil spun, “Grace?” Seeing the worried frown he hit his radio, “Go now.”

“Oh my God,” Grace cried before she began to scream.

Phil moved to her, “Grace, Grace, break the connection. You need to break the connection and tell me what’s happening.”

Panic filled him as she was completely rigid, her hands pressed to the photographs. Phil grabbed her arm trying to get her to move her hands away from the photos; in the end he lifted her off the chair.

Grace opened her eyes briefly, pain filling them, “They’re dead,” she whispered, before she seemed to slip away.

“Grace?” Phil snapped, panicking that she was staring at him with a completely blank expression, “Grace?”

But she didn’t move, she just stared at him.

 

“Coulson,” Fury greeted him as he walked in the room overlooking the isolation room Grace was laying in, staring unblinking at the ceiling, “How is she?”

Phil turned to his boss his eyes blank, “Catatonic. She was connected to the kids when they died.”

Fury frowned, “What do the doctors say?”

“That they have no idea if she’ll ever come out of this,” Phil replied, shaking his head angrily, “And it’s my fault.”

“Coulson…”

“I asked her to go back and make sure we were at the right house,” he snapped annoyed, “It’s my fault she’s in there.”

Fury rested his hand on his Phil’s shoulder being his friend right now, not his boss. 

“This is not your fault,” he stated, “Miss Matthews knew what she was doing, and she wanted to help those kids. It’s not your fault.”

Phil sighed, “Still feels like it is.”

Fury clapped his shoulder again before leaving him to his vigil.

*********************************************

It had been three days and Grace had still not moved. Clint stood at Phil’s side, both men staring down at the young woman they were extremely fond of.

“Have you contacted her brother and sister yet?” Clint asked.

Phil shook his head, “How do I explain this to them?”

Clint shrugged, “This isn’t right. She looks so lost; there should be something we can do.”

Phil turned to look at him, an idea forming in his mind, “There is.”

As he started out the room Clint called after him, “What?”

Phil ignored the bemused call, walking past the nurses and entering the small room. He took off his jacket and laid it over a chair before he lifted Grace so he could slide behind her. Sitting with his back against the wall Phil hugged Grace close to him, gently whispering hoping she would feel safe enough to come back to them. Three hours later Clint took over.

 

It had been two days with Phil and Clint taking turns to sit holding Grace. She hadn’t shown any signs of coming out of the catatonic state, but when Phil took over from Clint a few moments before her hand wrapped around his wrist.

“You need to come back from this,” Phil said softly as he took over, “Fury won’t let us keep doing this for ever. And I do not want to tell you sister what happened. You know she has the kind of voice that can shatter glass.”

He received no reply except the grip on his wrist tightened.

“Grace,” he continued, “You’re safe. I know what you felt and saw was terrible but you don’t have to bear it alone. I’m here. Barton is here. Let us help.”

A gentle sniff came then suddenly her eyes focussed on him before they filled with tears and she began to sob, clinging to him.

 

Phil had been evicted from the room allowing the doctors to check Grace. She simply sat and answered every question they had. She was drained.

She wished she could forget, that she could go back to before she had connected to the children. The three babies who had been murdered by a monster.

“Did they catch him?”

“Sorry?” the doctor looked at her; a little surprised as this was the first time she’d spoken in the half hour he’d been in the room with her.

“The man we were after,” she clarified, “Did they catch him?”

The doctor shook his head, “I don’t think so.”

Grace’s head dropped slightly and she remained silent for the rest of the exam. When the doctor finally left her alone Grace placed a hand over her eyes and began to cry again. It had all been for nothing, she had felt those poor kids die and the bastard was still free.

She grabbed the plate they’d left with some crackers for her to eat hurling it against the wall. The smash was satisfying and Grace watched the shattered remains fall to the ground. She reached out and picked up one of the pieces, staring at it seeing how sharp it was. It felt like she was watching someone else as she touched the sharp edge to her wrist, not feeling anything but warmth as blood began to ooze along her skin. Shakily she passed the shard into her other hand but before she could repeat the process the door opened.

“Grace!!!” Phil cried in horror. He dived across the room, ripping the shard from her grip. He yelled for help as he wrapped one hand around the bloody wrist, holding her as she struggled. “Oh Grace, what did you do,” he breathed as she began to sob once more.

 

“It’s what’s best,” Fury told the two men standing in front of him, “Dr Gilder is an excellent psychiatrist.”

Clint glanced at Phil seeing his whole body was rigid, blood from Grace’s wrist still covered his shirt and he looked defeated.

“This wasn’t your fault,” Fury continued.

“Yes, sir,” was all that came out of the suited man.

Fury nodded to Clint who rested his hand on the other man’s arm leading him out of the room. 

“You should change,” Clint said, “Before you go see her. She might think you’re hurt and…” he trailed off as the other man simply nodded and walked away.

Sighing Clint headed to the small room Grace was being kept in until they were able to move her to the Meadows, the SHIELD psychiatric facility in the city.

She was curled up in the middle of the bed, a white bandage wrapped around her wrist. She’d been given a sedative to calm her down and was being watched over at all times. As she stared at him all Clint could think of how small she seemed to be, how fragile.

He pulled the seat across, resting his hand on her hair, “Hey, beautiful,” he smiled gently, “You know you scared us.”

“I can’t stop feeling them,” she whispered in anguish, “Why can’t I stop feeling them die?”

Clint moved closer, resting his forehead against hers his hand on her cheek as he tried to soothe her.

 

An hour later Clint and Phil stood watching the ambulance that was taking Grace to the Meadows. Clint had sat with her for most of the time, only leaving her side when Phil had come to say goodbye.

When the ambulance disappeared around the corner Clint turned to him.

“This wasn’t your fault.”

Phil said nothing, walking away leaving Clint standing. He couldn’t believe he had destroyed the sweetest person he’d ever known by dragging her into the murky world he lived in. The memory of finding her with a slashed wrist would always stay with him, as would the feel of her sobbing in his arms as he yelled for a medic.

He stood looking down at the shirt covered in Grace’s blood promising himself he would never be so naïve again. He should never have become so close to Grace, never have allowed himself to think of her as a friend.

Fury, thankfully, had a situation in a country far away for him to take over. Dumping the shirt in the trash he grabbed his travel kit and left.


End file.
